Future Unknown
by glamour-quest
Summary: When Harry needed Draco most, Draco turned him away. And when Draco finally realized his mistakes, is it too late? Is there a happily ever after for Draco and Harry? mpreg, hd slash.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Draco Malfoy was laying on his king sized bed, naked and staring at the hangings above the bed in the head boy's room. An equally naked Harry Potter was sleeping peacefully beside him and snoring lightly.

The head boy turned to look at the sleeping boy next to him and marveled how he could be so innocent and wicked at the same time. One moment he was Dumbledore's perfect golden boy and the savior of the wizarding world. But the next moment he was on his knees, sucking his enemy's cock like it was his favorite lollipop and getting fucked in the ass by a death eater's son.

Their forbidden love started at the beginning of sixth year. One night, Harry was sneaking around in the dungeons after a trip to the kitchen. He was checking his map when he bumped into Draco who was patrolling at that time.

One thing led to another and the next thing they know, they were in the room of requirement sucking each other off. Harry ran off immediately after he realized what happened but the same thing happened again a few days later and it kept happening until both of them realized how much they wanted each other.

Draco reached out to stroke Harry face. "Wake up, lazy bone. You have to go now otherwise people will be suspicious."

Harry stirred and mumbled a few incoherent words. Seeing that Harry is still asleep, Draco pinched Harry nipples hard and Harry jumped out of bed.

"Fuck! Why did you do that for?" an extremely annoyed Harry asked.

"To get you out of bed of course. Wouldn't want anybody to find our golden boy sleeping with a slimy snake would we?"

"Can't you use a gentler way? I'm fragile now, dad."

"Are you a woman, Potter? There's no need to be gentle with- Wait a minute, what did you just call me?"

"I called you dad." Harry said with more confidence that he actually felt.

Draco thought he heard wrongly at first but when Harry said it again, his heart skipped a beat. However, it wasn't because of happiness. It was shock, disbelief, anger, doubts, anything but happiness.

"What?"

Suddenly finding the floor very interesting, Harry said, "I'm pregnant, Draco."

Draco laughed and said, "Haha, very funny."

"I'm serious."

At this Draco looked up sharply only to find a pair of intense emerald eyes staring back at him. Those beautiful eyes contained no humour, only seriousness, truth and the tiniest bit of hope.

A cold shudder went down Draco's spine when he realized Harry was telling the truth. Harry was looking at him expectantly but Draco was at a loss of words, for the first time in his life. So he said the only thing that he could think of, "So?"

"So? What do you mean so? The child is yours!" cried Harry indignantly.

"Is that so?"

"Yes! You bastard!"

"No, we wouldn't want the child to be a bastard now would we?"

Harry visibly relaxed after Draco said that. In Draco's own twisted way, he was reassuring Harry that he would be responsible. _Thank God he didn't turn me away. I thought he was going to throw me out of his room and then pretend that I don't exist._

Then Draco continued, "But how can I know whether the child is mine? With your high sex drive and all, it could very well be a Gryffindor. A Weasley perhaps? Or is it Finnegan? You're quite close to him."

Draco didn't want to become a father. It was all too soon. He hadn't enjoyed life fully and he hadn't done all the things that he wanted to. No way was he going to be tied down by a burden like that. Furthermore, his father would kill if he knew of this piece of information. Not to mention he'll lose all the Malfoy fortune if he was kicked out by his father.

It was Draco's turn to look at Harry expectantly who was shaking with rage. Sparks were flying off his finger tips. Draco kept his mask on but deep down he was undergoing emotional turmoil.

"How can you say that!"

"Why not? Weasley is not bad if you like freckles and poor chaps," he said and laughed dryly at his own joke.

Harry couldn't believe his ears, or rather he didn't to. He should have known, what did he expect Draco to do? To whisper loving words to him after knowing he's pregnant? To hug Harry tightly and shout delightedly into the room? Definitely no. Instead, Draco had just accused Harry of being a whore and for that Harry cannot forgive.

"Very well," said Harry, his voice catching as a small sob escaped. "I don't want anything to do with you from this moment onwards. If you don't want it, I want it but don't expect me to recognize it as a Malfoy! I don't wish to see you again either."

Draco looked at what he had reduced his lover to. Harry was quickly putting on his clothes in the middle of the room, his cheeks streaked with tears and eyes shining with anger.

Harry tried not to cry desperately but he still failed miserably. His shoulders wrecked with every sob and he kept wiping his tears away roughly the moment they slid down his cheeks.

Even after one year, Draco still wouldn't say that he loved Harry but he knew that he felt something else for Harry. The hatred had dissipated and in its place was something akin to love. He was jealous when he saw Harry laughing together with his friends. He was happy when he made Harry smile. And he knew that he and Harry could develop so much more if they were to stay together.

"Wait, don't go!" Draco called to the retreating Harry while trying to keep the desperate tone out of his voice. He didn't want Harry to think that he was begging him not to go, like a pathetic beggar.

Harry stopped walking but he didn't turn around. Instead, he just stood there and cried. He prayed secretly that Draco would change his mind and their child would at least have a proper family. Draco walked towards him and wrapped his arms around Harry carefully as though Harry was a fragile object. Harry tensed for a moment but relaxed. Draco rested his head on Harry's shoulder and whispered seductively into Harry's ear, "I could love you, Harry. I will try."

Harry was hurt by this. _So Draco doesn't love me after all, should have known. _Harry snorted and said, "I don't need your love Malfoy."

"Harry, think about it, we're still so young, seventeen for goodness sake! We have so many things ahead of us. Do you really want to be tied down by a child?"

Silence.

_No, I don't want to be tied down by a child but this is the product of my own actions. I'd rather be tied down than to kill the innocent child. Furthermore, I'll always have a part of you with me if you leave me. I can love the child and it'll return my love. _Harry thought sadly.

"Abort it," said Draco softly.

**_-Whack-_** Harry had turned around so quickly and slapped Draco hard after Draco's cruel suggestion that Draco was caught totally off guard. A bright red hand print was starting to form on Draco's flawless pale skin. Draco touched his cheek tenderly and glared hard at Harry.

"How dare you!" shouted Draco after he recovered from the initial shock. The Harry he knew was no doubt bad-tempered but he would never hit anybody unless he was beyond angry and on the verge of strangling that person.

"No, how dare you! You are heartless, Malfoy. This is a life you're talking about. How can you be so casual about this? Yes, I don't want to be tied down so early in my life but I will be responsible for my actions, unlike you."

Draco shrugged._ Don't make me do this, Harry. I'm too proud to admit it but I know I could love you if you just get rid of the damn child. Please don't leave like that! _

Harry shook his head in disbelief. All these while he thought Draco had changed for the better. He thought Draco was not heartless. He thought Draco was considerate and most importantly, he thought Draco loved him enough to settle down early but the feelings were obviously not mutual.

"I'm disappointed with you, Drake. Goodbye."

_So it's over then. Our forbidden love couldn't last after all. _Draco felt his heart ache when Harry called him Drake, probably for the last time. Only Harry was allowed to call him that but at that moment, all Draco wanted to do was to hurt Harry back. Malfoys should not be messed with, let alone one that was beautiful and deadly like Draco.

"Hold on, Potter. Just want to tell you that you were a great shag, always so hot and tight around me. And you moan like a ghoul, did Weasley tell you that? Too bad we didn't work out, eh? You're so good at giving heads…"

At this Draco looked straight into Harry's eyes to find them burning with betrayal and rage. He was clenching his fists tightly and glaring at Draco with pure hatred.

"You could have told me truthfully that Weasley was too poor to raise a child and didn't want it. I can give you financial aid, as long as you continue our little affair. No need to pretend to be upset just to -."

Draco didn't even get to finish his sentence because Harry punched him in the stomach forcefully.

"Fuck off, Malfoy! Go to hell!" he yelled and stormed off.

"Bloody hell!" Draco swore loudly and rubbed his stomach tenderly. "You'll pay for this, Harry."

-

Harry stormed off and once outside, he began to cry in abandon. His heart wrenching sobs filled the corridor and a few of the portraits peeked at Harry to see what was going on. Some shook their head disapprovingly and Harry glared at them through teary eyes.

"What is wrong, boy?" a kind lady in a black dress asked as she sat comfortably on her rocking chair. She looked like she was going to fall asleep.

"No, nothing's wrong. Thanks for your concern."

"Well, if anything is wrong, just tell me. I was once a healer you know, specializing in the mental department. I was he best healer at that time and I had so many admirers, they were-. "

"Ok, I will," Harry interrupted. He was very tired, especially after the emotional drain earlier on and he had no energy to listen to the old lady droning on and on.

"Well then, good day to you," she said and fell asleep immediately in her rocking chair, snoring lightly as she slept on.

Harry just nodded weakly and continued to walk to the staircase that leads to Gryffindor tower. The head boy's suite was located even higher than the Gryffindor tower and Draco found it extremely annoying since he was so used to living in the dungeons.

"First, second, skip, skip, fifth, skip, seventh," Harry counted carefully as he descended the stairs in order not to be tripped by the trick stairs. Harry hated the trick stairs since the first day of class. He wasn't aware of the stairs and as a result fell in front of his classmates… and the Slytherins!

"Ah!" screamed Harry as he forgot to skip over one of the trickiest step. He stumbled down the stairs quickly and hit the floor with a sickening dull thud.

Unconsciousness was slowly claiming Harry. He groaned as a sharp pain came from his belly. He was barely conscious but he noticed the wall was buzzing. The paintings were relaying a message to Dumbledore about Harry's fall. He vaguely heard some of them speak before slipping into total darkness, disconnected from the real world and hopefully from his pain.

-

Dumbledore was in the headmaster's office examining his fingers while talking to himself when a loud shriek interrupted him.

"Yes, Helga, what's the matter?"

"Ha- Ha- Harry Potter fell down-."

"Everybody falls and the earlier Harry learns how to stand up himself the better," Dumbledore said.

"No!" Helga Hufflepuff protested. "He fell down from the head boy's staircase!"

Dumbledore didn't even have the time to think about why Harry was in Draco's room when he rushed off immediately to one of the highest tower in the whole castle. Before he left, however, he managed to ask Madam Pomfrey to prepare a bed in the hospital wing for Harry.

Dumbledore arrived five minutes later to find that an extremely pale Harry sprawled ungracefully on the floor. Dumbledore could see that Harry was lying in a small pool of blood coming from his lower body. Without further ado, he conjured up a stretcher for Harry, placed Harry on it carefully and levitated it all the way to the hospital wing.

* * *

A/N: Hi! This is my second fic. I know the first one is not finished yet but I cannot not write this story. It keeps bugging me. I wanna thank my loving beta Ayane. Thank you! Hope you guys like this fic. Review ok? Thanks! 

Till next time then...


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life.

**This chapter is UNBETA-ED**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The next morning, Draco went to the Great Hall earlier than usual in anticipation of his perfect plan. He planned to humiliate Potter thoroughly in front of the whole school, especially Dumbledore and the Gryffindors. Let them know that their perfect golden boy was not so golden after all and was nothing but a whore who got himself pregnant.

He ate his toast slowly, waiting for Saint Potter's arrival while listening to Pansy bitch about the Gryffindor girls. Draco found himself looking at the door more frequently as it got later. Every time the Great Hall door opens, he hoped that it would be Harry, messy haired and tie hung loosely around his neck.

Suddenly the Great Hall door opened and a huge bunch of Gryffindors walked in. Draco half expected to see Harry walking in laughing with his friends and pretending nothing happened. He was greatly disappointed to see that Harry was not one of them. There was the Weasel and the mudblood but no sign of Harry at all.

Draco observed their movement carefully and found that they seemed tired and sad today. There was also a hint of worried on the two members of the Golden Trio's face. Their footsteps were heavier than usual and their idiotic grins were gone, replaced by a frown that could have rivaled Professor McGonagall's.

Draco continued to observe them quietly. There was no laughter at the Gryffindor table this morning and Harry was-

"Drakiepoo, why are you so interested in the lions this morning?" Pansy asked in her sickeningly sweet voice.

"Parkinson, please refrain from using that ridiculous name and what or whom I'm interested in is none of your business," answered Draco harshly.

Pansy shut up immediately after that. She wouldn't want to be on Draco's bad side but unknown to her, she already was in Draco's black list. Just when Draco was going to further stare at them, Blaise leaned over.

"Draco, notice anything weird about the Gryffindorks today?" Blaise asked quietly.

"Other than the absence of Potter, I don't see anything unusual," Draco replied neutrally to prevent Blaise from suspecting something was wrong. "What do you think then?"

"I don't know… But somehow they looked-."

"Worried," Draco completed the sentence for Blaise and Blaise in turn was nodding in agreement with Draco's choice of words.

Pansy sighed and rested her head in her hands. _I wonder what they are up to this time. More Potter humiliating plan I suppose. Too bad I can't join in or I could help them with the juicy information that I could get hold of._

_- _

Draco's mood worsened considerably when Harry still didn't show up during lunch. He had not been paying attention in class that morning because he expected Harry to burst through the classroom door halfway through the lesson but that did not happen. _Bloody coward! Too afraid to show his face?_ Draco thought nastily.

Draco was so deep into his thoughts that he jumped slightly when Blaise poked him in the ribs. "What the fuck did you do that for?" Draco snapped at Blaise who was grinning sheepishly.

Blaise's expression turned serious suddenly and he said softly, "Hey, I heard something happened to Dumbledore's favorite boy."

Draco's anger disappeared immediately and he asked, "What happened?", not even bothering to conceal his concern for the raven haired teen.

"It seems he fell down last night."

_Harry fell down last night? It couldn't be… He was in my bloody room until- Unless… _

"Dumbledore found him at the bottom of the head boy's stairs. What was he doing there anyway? Trying to spy on you I suppose."

Draco's heart nearly stopped beating when he heard that. Dumbledore found Harry at the bottom of his staircase. That means Harry must have fell down right after their quarrel and breakup. _He must be gravely injured then, considering the height of the staircase. What if he's dead now? I won't forgive myself. Why was he so clumsy? Why-_

"Draco? Draco? Are you alright?"

Draco willed his guilt away, put on a calm expression and said, "Yes. I'm done, you continue eating."

Draco stood up slowly and walked towards the door confidently, with his chin in the air. Blaise looked at Draco's sudden departure and shrugged, completely unaware of his friend's worries.

-

Dumbledore was sitting beside Harry's bed in a comfortable armchair that he transfigured from one of the ugly wooden stools in the hospital wing. He looked at Harry sadly and wondered why everything bad always happens to Harry. The poor boy had so many burdens on his shoulders. 

Harry was still very pale and a light sheen of sweat was on his forehead. His body was covered in bruises from last night's fall and he was tossing and turning in his sleep. Harry was also mumbling unintelligible words constantly although he was supposed to be in a coma.

Madam Pomfrey came in suddenly and said, "Poor boy, concussion."

"When will he wake up?"

"One cannot be sure with magical coma. His body is shut down but his mind is still working. That's why he kept mumbling although he couldn't wake up. His body is using his magic to keep him alive. Last night was quite a bad fall, it's a miracle he's still alive."

Dumbledore nodded grimly and said, "Where did the blood come from then? There was no cut on his body."

"Um- Actually I found out something when I did a full check up on him this morning."

"Can you tell me, Poppy?"

"Of course, Professor! Harry Potter is pregnant."

"Surely not?" Dumbledore said. One part of him couldn't believe it but another part of him knew that Poppy was right.

"I'm certain about that. He is two months along now."

"The baby?"

"Fortunately still alive but very weak. It was a wonder that it survived after the fall, most babies don't, you know? Looks like Potter's child will be as tough as its father," she said affectionately. Poppy always had a soft spot for Harry. The boy was so small for his age and troubles always find him. For someone so famous, Harry was not proud at all. Instead, he was always grateful and polite to her for healing him.

"I see. Poppy, please take good care of him and alert me when he wakes up."

"Certainly, headmaster."

-

Draco headed for the hospital wing immediately after he heard of Harry's unfortunate fall. He planned to skip the afternoon's lessons since he was sure he couldn't concentrate, not with his inner voice nagging at him all the time. Furthermore, he was the head boy and head boy has special privileges, including skipping class once in a while."Concussion… fell down…"

-

Harry opened his eyes groggily as he heard the words. He shut his eyes immediately and regretted opening his eyes as he was not used to the light after being in the darkness for so long. He let out a groan and the talking stopped. Then Harry heard hurried footsteps coming from the other side of the room.

"Mr. Potter, are you awake?"

Harry recognized the voice as Madam Pomfrey without opening his eyes. _So I must be in the hospital wing then, _he thought. Harry gave Madam Pomfrey a weak nod and attempted to open his eyes again. He succeeded but his vision was so blur without his glasses so he was only able to make out the outline of the nurse.

Seeing Harry's unfocused gaze, Madam Pomfrey handed Harry his glasses which he gratefully accepted. After that, Harry tried to sit up but a sharp pain came from his head and Harry winced.

"Concussion, Mr. Potter"

"Oh…" was all Harry could say.

"Wait."

Madam Pomfrey came back with a bubbling cup of potion to ease Harry's headache. The potion was a disgusting moldy green and it was emitting green gas that looked poisonous and smelled like a mixture of rotten eggs and smelly feet. Harry scrunched up his nose in disgust and Madam Pomfrey gave him a stern disapproving look, as though daring him to protest.

Sighing, Harry gulped the potion down as fast as he could but he still sputtered as the slimy potion slowly trailed down his throat. The unpleasant taste remained in Harry's mouth after the potion has been downed and Harry was trying to ignore that taste while smiling at Madam Pomfrey but he was failing miserably.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head as she took the cup from Harry. "I'm going to inform Professor Dumbledore now. Try not to move about so much or it will worsen your condition," she warned and turned to leave.

Harry tried to remember what happened when he fell down but all he could remember was some hazy vision of himself descending the stairs and crying at the same time. _Why was I crying?_ Harry thought and then he remembered. _I broke up with Draco… Or should it be Malfoy now?_

_-_

Dumbledore chose that moment to enter the ward. The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes was gone. The eyes behind the half-moon glasses looked wise and knowing and he was looking very serious. This made him look much older than he really was. But when he saw Harry, he smiled kindly and touched Harry's bandaged arm affectionately as he sat down in the armchair.

"Dear boy, what happened?"

Harry almost rolled his eyes at the kind Professor. _Oh no, nothing important happened. Just that I let Draco Malfoy fuck me for the past year and now lucky me is pregnant. And we just broke up because the shitter didn't want anything to do with either me or the baby. I fell down from the stairs and my baby is probably dead now._

But of course he couldn't say that. Instead, he said simply, "I fell down, Professor."

"Okay, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes. A bit sore but I think that's all."

"It is very fortunate that you're not gravely injured. However, I want you to stay here for another day or two so that Madam Pomfrey can monitor your condition."

Harry tried to protest but Dumbledore insisted. Dumbledore stayed for a while to talked to Harry but surprisingly Dumbledore didn't mention about the baby, not even once. _Maybe he doesn't know…_

Before he left, he asked, "Is there anything else you want to tell me, Harry?"

He was greatly disappointed when Harry shook his head and said simply, "No, Professor Dumbledore."

"Very well then. Just know that if you ever need help, we're here to help you."

After Professor Dumbledore said that, he gave Harry a look and Harry was instantly sure that the headmaster knew about him being pregnant.

Harry's heart sank and he nodded weakly.

"Goodbye, Harry."

"Bye, Professor."

* * *

A/N: Hi all... sorry for the long delay... actually i have bad news for all of you... i have mental block and i can't think of anything to write for The Biggest Lie... but i'll try to finish chapter 12 as soon as possible... please don't hate me... good news! chapter 3 is ready but not beta-ed yet so hang in there!

I wanna thank:

Ayane - my loving beta and friend. thank you so much!

DidgeDemon, redfox13,epilepticdraco, lani-david, kaikiki and all those who reviewed! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Please review ok? i love reviews!

Till next time then...


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Draco stood outside the hospital wing and waited. He saw Dumbledore walking out and he quickly hid behind the statue of Merlin so that he wouldn't get into trouble for skipping class.

He held his breath as Dumbledore walked past him and not noticing what he was doing, Draco let out the breath that he had been holding. That was a wrong move because Dumbledore stopped suddenly and turned to look in Draco's direction. Draco was sure that Dumbledore knew he was there but the headmaster just walked off as if nothing was wrong.

Draco sighed in relief when he saw Dumbledore was out of earshot. Now all he had to worry about is the old hag Pomfrey. Draco slipped into the hospital wing as quietly as possible. He was just about to hide when he heard footsteps but he remembered that he was head boy and he was allowed to do this.

He straightened his back and walked proudly past Madam Pomfrey and into the only occupied ward. The kind nurse didn't even look at Draco as he walked into Harry Potter's ward as she assumed that Professor Dumbledore sent him.

Draco walked slowly to the bed and felt his heart ached when he saw the state Harry was in. Harry was pale and he looked tired and withdrawn. He had dark circles under his eyes and there were several bruises on his cheeks. Draco felt a surge of protectiveness towards the boy.

Then Draco noticed that Harry's hands were on his stomach and he was stroking it gently. Tears were running down his cheeks and his eyes shone with the unshed tears rolling in his eyes.

"Harry…" said Draco softly.

Harry's head shot up immediately when he heard the familiar voice. Draco's voice. Harry used his sleeves to roughly wipe away the tears on his cheeks and glared at Draco as fiercely as possible.

"Why are you here, Malfoy?" Harry asked coldly, voice dripping venom.

"I wanted to make sure you are alright."

"My arse!"

"I just wanted to know if you're okay."

"Is that so? Or are you just interested in the baby? Will you be happy if I told you the baby is gone?"

Draco's eyes widened in surprise at Harry's implication.

Seeing Draco's reaction, Harry continued bitterly, "Yeah, that's right, it's gone now and I don't even know whether it's a boy or a girl."

"I bet you're happy right, Malfoy? The 'thing' is gone… Just as you wish!"

"No, no, I'm not- I mean-."

Draco was cut off rudely by Harry.

"Oh, now you don't remember? Let me remind you then. Hmm, let's see, you said, '_But how can I know whether the child is mine? With your high sex drive and all, it could very well be a Gryffindor. A Weasley perhaps?_' and that's not all… You said I'm a whore and that the child is nothing but a burden. You don't love me, remember? The only 'lovable' thing about Harry Potter is his arse and his mouth."

"I did not say that!" yelled Draco indignantly.

"You can deny all you want, Malfoy. I really couldn't care less about what you think," Harry said, his voice quivering with rage.

Draco decided to try another way since Harry was so worked up. He moved to Harry's side and tried to hug Harry but Harry shoved him away roughly the moment Draco's fingertips touched his skin.

"Don't bloody touch me!"

"Harry…"

"Don't call me Harry! You gave up the right to call me Harry the night you called me a whore! And don't fucking touch me either. God knows you don't want to contaminate your hands when you touch a whore such as myself."

"Harry," said Draco, ignoring Harry's earlier comment, "since the child is gone, we can get back together. I know you miss me and you'll no doubt want to get back together after some time so I'm offering you the chance now."

"You are so full of yourself, Malfoy. What makes you think that I will ever consider getting back together with you, a heartless bastard?"

Since Draco didn't respond, Harry continued, "You used to manipulate and control me. Not anymore."

Draco was getting annoyed at Harry's outburst. Yeah, he was partly responsible for the lost of the child but he wasn't the clumsy one that fell down, Draco shuddered at the thought. Imagine him being someone else's dad.

"Fine!" spat Draco.

"Fine! Just fuck off and go to hell!"

Draco turned around and went out the ward without a backward glance at the boy who was now hugging his knees close to his body while rocking himself gently on the bed.

"Don't cry, don't cry…" Harry kept whispering to himself while tears ran down his cheeks.

There, he fucked up his last chance with Draco. There was no way Draco was going to forgive him. He knew Draco too well not to know that Draco does not take rejections well and he knew that there will be hell to pay once he gets back to school. Draco would be at his most vicious self and Harry could only hope that Ron and Hermione would always be there to support him.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted when Madam Pomfrey walked into the ward.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concerned about the boy's state of mind.

Harry nodded sadly and tried to hide the tears by turning his head away from the nurse. He didn't want her to see him in this state, pathetic and crying, for a man that never really loved him.

Madam Pomfrey patted his back affectionately and said, "I cannot help but overhear your conversation with Mr. Malfoy. I take it he is the other father then?"

Harry wanted to deny it, to say that Draco was only there to mock him, to say that he hated Draco but he couldn't so he told the truth. "Yes," Harry said in a barely audible whisper, as though ashamed by the fact that Draco impregnated him.

"Mr. Malfoy is an egotistic and obnoxious little brat," she stated simply.

This caused Harry to laugh. He never thought that the nurse could be so straightforward. Her 'heck care' attitude made the situation appear funnier than it actually was and her impression of Draco was pretty accurate too.

Seeing that Harry was finally laughing, Madam Pomfrey joined in too and the ward was soon filled with both their laughters.

When their laughters died down, Madam Pomfrey hugged Harry gently and Harry felt tears gathering behind his eyelids again. Madam Pomfrey's hug felt so motherly and Harry truly needed that kind of assurance and love at that moment. Deep down he knew that he wouldn't feel so bad if James and Lily were still alive. At least they would truly love him because he is Harry, not the savior of the wizarding world.

"Harry, dear," Madam Pomfrey said, "I have something that you might want to know."

"What is it?"

"The baby is still alive."

For a moment there Harry didn't respond at all but when the information finally sank in, he let out a shout of pure joy. He felt relief flooding his insides and he tightened his hold on the nurse.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, one hundred percent," she replied happily.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes!"

Harry shouted and laughed until he was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Oh my goodness! I can't believe it! My child, my child is alive…" Harry said as big fat tears leaked from the corner of his eyes. But they were not tears of sorrow, they were tears of joy. A joy so great that Harry's heart could hardly contain it and all he wanted to do was to scream and shout and jump about in happiness and amazement.

"But how?" Harry asked disbelievingly.

"I don't know, Harry. But I want you to know that this is a miracle. You child has a strong will."

Harry nodded.

"I'm just so glad that it's still there… Sorry, it's just that I'm so happy, so happy…"

"I must warn you though; this stage of the pregnancy is the hardest and most dangerous. The chance of miscarriage is the highest and you will have morning sickness almost every morning. Can you take it?"

Harry nodded his head firmly and said, "Yes. I can take it. If the baby can survive that fall, why can't I survive morning sickness?"

"I know you probably don't want to talk about this but what about Mr. Malfoy? He would want to know about the baby."

Alarmed and slightly threatened by the nurse's suggestion, Harry said defensively, "What about him? I have no intentions of telling him the existence of _MY_ child."

"But he is the other father."

"So? Since he doesn't want to acknowledge my child, I should not acknowledge him as the other father either."

"Are you sure you want to do this alone?"

"Yes. Besides, he already told me that he wanted nothing to do with either me or the child," said Harry bitterly.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head. _That Malfoy brat will regret what he did to Harry, the problem is when. I doubt Harry will ever forgive him, let alone trust him again, _Madam Pomfrey thought sadly.

"Well then, if you insist but please talk to the Headmaster although he already knows of this pregnancy."

Harry nodded solemnly._ I knew it! The way he was looking at me just now…_

"Don't worry, Harry. I'll help you get through your pregnancy. Just remember that we're all behind you, except Malfoy of course…" she said and looked guilty for her slip of tongue.

Harry shook his head gently and said, "Don't worry. I'm already immune to that bastard. I don't mind if you mention him because to me, he is just another piece of filth that happens to be handsome, rich and extremely heartless."

Madam Pomfrey was shocked by the amount of hatred in that statement. She knew Harry had been hurt by Malfoy but she never thought that Harry will be that bitter by the rejection.

"Ok, Harry, I'll let you rest now. Sleep tight and I'll do a check up on you later."

"Thank you," Harry said gratefully and closed his eyes.

* * *

A/N: Hi all! It's me again… Yeap, I've finally completed this chapter. Please review! I wanna thank my loving beta Ayane… She's sick now… Get well soon girl!

By the way, where are you guys from… As in which country… I've decided to ask one question very chapter so I can get to know you guys better… Thanks for reading my story…

Till next time then…


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life.

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS **UN-BETAED**!

* * *

Future Unknown (Chapter 4) 

"Who did he think he was?" muttered Draco angrily as he stormed all the way back to the head boy's suite.

"Stupid fucking shitting bloody stairs!" he grumbled and climbed the many flights of stairs that led to his suite sulking because Harry just turned down his offer of them getting back together.

He hated this staircase. It was so long and he still couldn't understand why the head boy's suite had to be located so high when the head girl was allowed to stay with her own house. No doubt Dumbledore's doings again. That old coot just loves to torture him.

When he was near the portrait that was guarding his suite, he saw somebody pacing outside and he heard that person humming monotonously. That voice sounded so familiar. One look closer and he realized that it was Pansy. Draco let out a groan and muttered a "Stupid bitch," under his breath.

"Drakie-poo!" Pansy's sickeningly sweet voice echoed throughout the hall way.

"How many times do I need to tell you to stop embarrassing me with this ridiculous name, you brainless, pug-faced bitch?"

Pansy looked hurt for a moment but she shrugged it off and leaned closer to Draco while battering her eyelashes in a most foolish way in Draco's opinion.

"What?" snapped Draco harshly, unable to stand the awful smell of Pansy's cheap perfume.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" asked Pansy expectantly.

"No."

"Oh, come on, Drakie…"

"NO!"

"Aww, Drakie, don't be so mean to your darling Pansy. I wore my new knickers for you today," she said and lifted her skirt up to give Draco an eye full.

Draco seriously wanted to make the puking sound but decided against the idea. Malfoys never act that way, not even to annoying gold-digger such as Pansy Parkinson. Malfoys are sophisticated pure-blooded aristocrats, not some disgustingly pure-blooded low class commoner.

"See if I care, Parkinson."

"Draco, you've changed! Don't you love me anymore? Don't you worship my body anymore?"

Draco wanted to laugh at Pansy's stupidity. Worship? Did she think she was a temple? How thick could the bitch get? Draco Malfoy never loved anybody except himself! He didn't love his parents, he didn't love his friends and he didn't love Harry. Did the bitch think Draco will love her? He didn't even want to waste his time talking to the brainless blabber mouth.

"Goodbye, Pansy," he said and entered the suite quickly, slamming the portrait in Pansy's stunned face.

Once inside his suite, Draco let out a heavy sigh. He sat down on the couch and tugged at his silky long hair in frustration. He looked up and stared at the fire burning slowly. Harry loved to cuddle in front of the fire.

Feeling decidedly crestfallen, Draco stood up and made his way to his room slowly. When he drew level with his king sized bed, he looked at it with a mixture of anger and regret.

How many times had they made love on that very bed?

How many times had they snuggled against each other on that bed after making love?

And Harry had told Draco about his pregnancy there too. Harry was so nervous and hopeful when he broke the news. Draco could remember Harry's facial expressions clearly, so clearly that it seemed just hours ago that Harry told him. He wanted to believe Harry, to tell Harry that everything will be fine. He would do that if he was given another chance. He would've believed Harry.

But too bad he didn't.

It was only one week later that Harry reappeared at the Great Hall during breakfast. As usual the Gryffindors were fussing over him like he was a baby.

Draco watched carefully from the other side of the hall and concluded that Harry didn't look too bad for a person who had just miscarried. In fact he looked as if he just put on some weight.

Draco watched as Harry sat down smiling. Finnegan plopped down on the seat next to Harry almost immediately and began pilling heaps of food onto Harry's plate. Harry was shaking his head but he was laughing along with the other Gryffindor idiots.

Harry ate slowly as he took part in his housemates' conversations, especially with Weasley and Granger. Everything was finally back to normal, except that bloody Finnegan would not stop touching Harry whenever he spoke to him.

Draco noticed immediately when Finnegan's hand became permanent resident on Harry's arm on that morning. And that bastard had the audacity to stroke Harry's arm with his thumb. Not only that, Harry seemed like he was enjoying the attention very much. _Attention-seeking slut!_

Draco was momentarily startled when someone leaned over and said huskily, "Don't you think Potter looks edible?"

Draco turned and glared at Blaise. "I beg your pardon?"

"I said Potter looks edible and I want to fuck him."

Draco felt irrational jealousy seep into his brain and he scowled. But then he reminded himself that he shouldn't feel that way. He shouldn't care if Blaise wanted to fuck Harry, he shouldn't care if Finnegan kept on touching Harry, he shouldn't feel jealous of Finnegan or the Gryffindorks, he shouldn't care if Harry was indeed looking very beautiful.

He shouldn't.

Not once did Harry look towards the Slytherin's direction throughout the whole morning. And Draco's heart sank when he realized that nothing's going to be the same anymore.

First period was double advanced potions with the Slytherins. Harry groaned when he remembered that. He didn't want to take advanced potions at all and he was rather shocked when he was accepted into Snape's extremely strict class. But he needed his potions results to become an Auror so in a way he was forced to take it.

Hermione was nagging again about preparing for the upcoming NEWTs and Harry nodded absent-mindedly, not really paying any attention to her.

"Harry! Are you listening to me?"

"Um…"

Hermione shook her head resignedly and kept quiet so the three of them made the rest of their way to the dungeons in silence. The only sound heard was their footsteps and Ron chewing his food.

"Ronald! It's rude to chew so loudly," Hermione snapped.

"Shor-ry," Ron mumbled through his mouthful of blueberry muffin.

"Well, well, who do we have here? Oh, it's Potty and his two side-kicks, Weasel and his dear mudblood" a familiar drawl came from the seat behind them.

Harry turned around immediately only to stare into a pair of intense mercury eyes. A shiver ran down Harry's spine as he stared into those beautiful eyes but his face was a mask of indifference.

Without saying a word, Harry turned and faced the front again, completely ignoring Draco. Ron was making obscene signs and cursing Malfoy's nerves for messing with the three of them. Even diplomatic Hermione was glaring at Draco openly with hatred in her eyes.

"Ignore him, you two," Harry said tiredly.

The sound of bellowing robes announced Snape's arrival and the whole class fell silent immediately.

Harry watched as Snape stormed to his desk and stood behind it. Snape was in one of his usual nasty mood and was looking at the students with disgust and irritation evident in his dark hawk-like eyes.

"Mr. Potter," Snape snarled suddenly, causing Harry to jump slightly from the shock.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Professor Dumbledore has spoken to me about your abnormal _condition._ You are deemed unfit to brew any potions until Madam Pomfrey say you could."

Harry opened his mouth in surprise.

"Close you mouth and move to the corner of the room," said Snape as he pointed to the corner.

"But-," Harry protested.

"NOW! And 10 points from Gryffindor for daring to disobey a teacher."

The Gryffindors were giving Harry sympathetic looks for his misfortune and Ron looked like he was about to punch Snape. The Slytherins on the other hand was snickering at Harry. Even Draco was doing that, although he was worried about Harry's supposedly _abnormal condition_.

Harry packed his things and proceeded to the dark corner. _Maybe this is a blessing in disguise. I won't have to do any homework then._ Harry thought, somewhat happier than moments before.

"Mr. Potter! I expect 3 scrolls of parchment on the history of the Blindness Potion on my desk tomorrow."

Harry groaned and said, "Yes, Sir."

"Me and my big mouth," muttered Harry softly.

Harry sat down and took out his textbook, intending to finish his essay as soon as possible. Harry wrote furiously as the other students worked silently under the watchful eyes of the Head of Slytherin house.

After a while Harry looked up from the parchment to observe how the class was doing. Ron was tugging at his tie impatiently. Hermione was chopping her caterpillar with utmost care and precision. Blaise was absently stirring his potion while flirting with another Slytherin girl.

Harry's heart ached when he looked at Draco. Draco was moving gracefully and he was looking thoughtful as he stirred his potion in a clockwise direction. His flaxen hair hung loose and framed his face nicely. All Harry wanted to do was to brush the few strands of air away from Draco's face but he reminded himself that Draco was nothing to him.

Harry never noticed three figures creeping up on him from behind as he continued staring at Draco.

A blood curdling scream suddenly filled the normally quiet potions classroom. Everybody turned to the source of the scream straight away. All they saw was Harry holding his eyes and whimpering in pain. Beside him were Crabbe and Goyle, looking confused and stupid as per usual. The Gryffindors went crazy with rage when they realized what just happened.

Harry looked like he was about to collapse and Draco was going to catch him when he falls. Draco was extremely annoyed when Finnegan was by Harry's side in record time and caught Harry as he fainted.

"Fuck off, all of you!" Snape's angry voice boomed through the classroom. The surprised student cleared a path for the pissed off potion master to pass. The room was silent as everybody was still shock from hearing Snape swear.

Everyone watched quietly as Snape poured some potion, presumably neutralizing potion into Harry's eyes. A few minutes passed and Harry still showed no signs of waking up so Snape shook his body gently.

No response.

Draco watched worriedly as Harry lay pale and unmoving on the floor. His eyes looked normal but why wasn't he awake yet?

Finally, Snape said, "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Finnegan, please bring Mr. Potter to the hospital wing. Miss Granger, Mr. Zabini, please bring Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle to the headmaster's office. I believe they are responsible for this incident. The rest of you are dismissed."

The students turned to leave and Snape said, "The rest of you except Mr. Malfoy."

When everybody was gone, Snape said, "You know, don't you?"

"I don't understand what you are talking about, Severus."

"Potter," Snape said, as if the word was self-explanatory enough.

And apparently it was because Draco flushed and said, "What about him?"

"Draco, stop pretending!" Snape was getting impatient at his godson. "I saw your face when Potter fainted and you were glancing at him throughout the whole lesson."

"Perhaps I was just admiring his disgustingly hideous scar?"

"Draco!"

"Fine," snapped Draco.

"So?"

"So what? What do you want me to do? I knew he was pregnant, alright? He told me I'm the father but I didn't want to believe him, now that the baby's gone, it doesn't matter anymore."

"What are you-?"

"When he fell down the damn stairs! The baby is G-O-N-E, GONE! Ok?"

_Baby's gone?_ Snape was shocked to realize that Draco didn't know that the baby is still alive, growing inside Potter. Snape wanted badly to tell Draco the truth but that was Potter's job. He decided that he had no right to tell Draco about the baby. He hid his surprise behind his cool mask and said, "You shouldn't have done that, Draco."

"I know, Sev. I know."

* * *

A/N: Hello... It's me again... If you've bothered to read the warning at the start of the chapter then you will know that this chapter is NOT betaed... that's because my _brilliant_ mail account won't let me sign in and therefore i couldn't send this chapter to my wonderful beta - **AYANE**

I hope you guys like this chapter... the reviews were awesome and i lovethem so much! of course, i love you guys more since you were the ones who reviewed... and thanks for answering my question... most of you are from the USA... ididn't see anybody from Asia?

Anyway this chapter's question is : **How old are you? **I'm seventeen by the way...

Flowerfairy11: Thank you so much! I won't give up!

the-mpreg-spirit: I love mpreg too. :)

AmethystAquamarine: I realized that too but this story is gonna be different from TBL. Don't worry.

doxie: Sometimes I feel like killing Draco too.

lita-2003: He's 2 months along now...

Thank you: redfox13, Rabid-Reader-1, darkpyroangel06, orlin, oOclomalfoyOo, and everybody who reviewed!

Till next time then...


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes slightly, expecting the sunlight to enter his eyes but all he got was darkness. Total darkness.

"Can someone open the curtains please?" Harry asked politely in a choked voice.

Harry knew he was in the hospital wing since the bed was a little bit different. It was soft but still harder than the ones in Gryffindor Tower. After all, you don't spend one quarter of your school life in the hospital wing and not knowing the difference between a hospital bed and a dorm bed.

Harry heard someone crying in the corner and thought it sounded like Lavender.

"Hello?" Harry tried again.

"Oh, don't be such a drama queen, Miss Brown. It's only temporary."

"Madam Pomfrey?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"Can you please ask someone to open the curtains? It's a little too dark in here."

Before Madam Pomfrey could answer, Hermione's slightly shaky voice said, "Harry, you're blind."

When Harry opened his mouth in shock, Hermione quickly continued, "But it's only temporary, depending on how strong the blindness potion was."

"Blindness potion?" Harry asked, utterly confused.

Although he couldn't see anything, he knew Hermione was rolling her eyes at him for his ignorance.

"Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle used some blindness potion on you during Potions just now. Snape was furious of course. Took 200 points from Slytherin."

"Oh."

_Great,_ Harry thought, _now I'll be blind and vulnerable to Draco fucking Malfoy and his gang of slimy snakes._ Harry brought his hand to his eyes and rubbed, hard.

"When will I be okay then?" he asked after a while.

Everybody went silent as nobody dared to answer his question, not even Madam Pomfrey. It was Ron who finally broke the uncomfortable silence hanging in the air.

"We don't know for sure, mate. Days, weeks, months, it could be anything. I'm sorry, Harry."

Harry closed his eyes in frustration although it wasn't much of a difference since he couldn't see anything anyway. He groaned out loud and thought: _Why does everything have to happen to me? First I found out that I'm pregnant. Then Malfoy decided that I'm not good enough for him anymore. Now I'm blind. _

"Harry, are you alright?"

"Sure, I'm perfectly fine," Harry's cheerful tone was strained. "I just _love_ the total darkness and not being able to see any fucking thing. But the greatest perk of being blind is that I won't have to see all your faces filled with pity for me," Harry said in the same strained tone.

"No need to be sarcastic," Ron muttered under his breath but Harry caught the words.

"Sorry, it's just-" Harry sighed. "Just- Just leave me alone for now. I'm tired," Harry turned to the other side and turned his back to the Gryffindors.

There was another awkward silent and then, "Alright, Mr. Potter is tired. Off you go then, the lot of you. Come back tomorrow if you want."

Harry heard chairs being pulled back while people stood up and he wondered just how many Gryffindors were in the room just now. When Ron's grumbling slowly faded to nothing, Harry asked quietly, "Are they gone yet?"

"Yes, they're gone."

"Good."

"Harry, I'm going to check on the baby now. I couldn't do it just now because your friends were here."

"Ok."

Harry heard the footsteps coming closer and closer to him before stopping at his bedside. Expert hands lifted up his shirt and probed his stomach before saying a spell that caused his stomach to feel tingly and uncomfortable.

"Well?" Harry asked.

"Hmm… The baby is fine at the moment but we can't be sure whether it'll be affected by the potion or not," Madam Pomfrey said gravely.

"What! Are you saying that my child may be blinded because of this stupid potion?"

"Calm down, Harry. We're not sure yet but there is only a very small chance that that may happen."

"When can you be sure then?"

"About two months from now, when the baby is more developed. In the mean time, please rest."

Harry nodded stiffly.

"I will keep it no matter what…" Harry whispered to the empty room. _After all, it's the only thing that Draco left you.

* * *

_

Draco couldn't sleep.

Draco liked to be special. He liked to be unique so instead of counting sheep like other people normally do, he was counting the number of ways possible to murder somebody.

_Hang them, slash their throats, poison them, burn them, stuff their mouths with food until they suffocate, push them into the lake and let the giant squid take care of the rest, and fuck them so hard that they bleed to death…_

_Eww… I did not just think THAT!_ Draco reprimanded himself for the disgusting thought.

He was furious at what had happened that afternoon. The scene in the potions classroom kept on replaying before his eyes and Harry's agony filled scream was still ringing in his ears. Whenever he closed his eyes, he could see Harry clutching his eyes in pain.

He couldn't fathom why the three idiots would do something like that to Harry. Draco Malfoy grew up in an evil family but contrary to popular belief, torturing people was not his favorite passtime. Doing something like that to Harry was just plain cruel and the poor guy just had a miscarriage.

_He lost the child because you broke up with him when he told you he's pregnant._

"I was in shock!"

_Nevertheless, it was your fault._

"How was I supposed to know that he'd fall?"

_No, you can't possibly know that but there's no denying that you hurt him. _

"Alright, alright! I hurt him! Just shut the hell up! I'm going to the hospital wing now to check on him. Happy now?" Draco yelled at his conscience, thankful for the fact that he had his own private suite.

* * *

"Ouch! What the fuck!" Harry cried out after banging his elbow against the bedside table for the fourth time that night.

"Stupid, slimy, disgusting Slytherins. I wouldn't be in this state if not for them. I bet Malfoy is the mastermind. He must have told them about what happened that day. That git can't be sure if I've really lost the baby so he sent his 'friends'… Hah! Who's he trying to kid? They're just his friends because of his money…"

"-but how can anyone be so cruel? How can they try to kill their baby like that? How can-"

Harry stopped halfway when he heard footsteps, very soft ones. Harry thought it was Madam Pomfrey but as the footsteps got closer, he knew that it was not the kind nurse. This person sounded as if he or she was in a rush and Harry could only think of one person that would come at this hour.

"Malfoy! What the hell are you here for?"

Draco froze when Harry suddenly yelled at him. He had wished that Harry would be sleeping so he could just watch him sleep. Just then a thought crossed his mind, _I thought Harry was blind_. Draco couldn't just turn and run off like that so he did the only thing that came into his mind; he faked a voice.

"What Malfoy? This is no Malfoy, this is… Bippy, a house-elf," Draco said and immediately regretted it. It sounded so stupid, so wrong…

"Get lost, Malfoy! I know it's you! Came to kill me yourself after I'm blinded?"

Draco sighed. There was no point in pretending.

"Harry, listen-"

"Which part do you not understand, Malfoy? I said GET LOST!"

"Harry, be reasonable-"

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?"

Draco groaned out loud. He turned around reluctantly and saw Madam Pomfrey standing at the door with her hair slightly messed up.

Draco had to hide his smirk. That was the first time he ever saw the nurse appear less than perfect or decent.

"Get him out, Poppy," Harry said tiredly.

"You heard him, Mr. Malfoy. Please leave before I am forced to report this incident to the Headmaster."

"I'm the Head Boy!" Draco defended himself. "I have the right to check on my classmate if I want to."

"From what I can see, Mr. Malfoy, you are obviously exploiting your Head Boy's rights. I am also very much appalled by your defiance. Now, please leave," Madam Pomfrey said sternly.

"Fine!" snapped Draco as he turned to leave.

"Don't ever come back here, Malfoy!" Harry cried after the retreating figure.

"Arghh… I hate him…"

Madam Pomfrey chuckled lightly and said, "No you don't."

"Yes, I do," Harry said stubbornly.

"At least you think you do…" Madam Pomfrey said softly and left Harry alone.

Harry couldn't sleep that night.

* * *

The next morning was a beautiful one. Harry could hear the birds chirping; feel the breeze blow through the window. He could almost feel the sun on his skin and he would give anything right now to have his sight back.

"Damn Malfoy," Harry grumbled again.

Harry heard someone coming and he wondered who would come to visit him so early in the morning.

_Hmm… Definitely a guy. Girls' steps are not that heavy_. Harry thought to himself.

"Hi Harry!" Seamus' cheerful voice greeted Harry and Harry could help but smile at his endless energy.

"Morning Seamus."

"Sleep well last night?"

"Umm… Yeah…" Harry lied.

"Liar. You have dark circles under your eyes and you tell me you slept well last night? What nonsense! Harry, we lived together for the past six and a half years. You don't think I know you well enough to know that you're lying," said Seamus accusingly.

"Sorry…"

"It's alright. So, how do you feel today?"

"Fine, except this whole blind thing is starting to get on my nerves. I bumped into things more than five times last night. That's why I couldn't sleep…"

Harry was startled when he felt a warm hand covering his own. Although holding hands with Seamus was a little bit weird in Harry's opinion, he needed it now. He needed the comfort after the initial shock wore off.

"Seamus, what are you-?"

"Harry, you have to take care of yourself. You know, many people worry about you. Many people care about you and I'm one of them."

Seamus gave Harry's hand a tiny squeeze and Harry felt heat rising to his cheeks.

"I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to be completely honest with me, ok?" Seamus asked.

Harry nodded towards the source of the voice since he could only count on his hearing now that he had lost his sight.

"What do you think of me?"

Harry paused to think for a while before saying, "I think you're a great guy, Seamus. I know it's kind of cliché to say this but you really are a great person. You're funny, loyal, brave, a great listener and not to mention very attractive. I'm happy to have you as my friend."

"So… No other feelings than…" Seamus asked, sounding rather disappointed.

Harry paused again before saying, "Yup. No other feelings."

"Oh…"

Harry was a little weirded out by Seamus asking this kind of questions but suddenly everything clicked together like a big piece of jigsaw puzzle.

"Oh, oh, OH…" he said as realization hit him square in the chest. "Oh my God, Seamus, I'm so sorry…"

"It's ok, Harry. I understand."

"Seamus, I love you, but only as a friend, as a brother. I could never feel that way about you. I'm sorry…" Harry said guiltily.

"No, really, I'm ok. I guess I'm just a little bit disappointed. So, are we still friends?"

"Of course! I won't want to lose such a good friend, right?" said Harry with a big grin plastered across his face.

"Right, me too. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, huh?"

"Yeah… Poppy said I can get out of here tomorrow."

"Bye Harry," Seamus said. "No matter if you love me as a brother or a lover, I will always love you…" he whispered softly.

* * *

A/N: Me again! AsI was saying in **The Biggest Lie**, I recently moved to Singapore which is very very very hot and humid... I'm studying in a girls' school now... Anyway, how do you like this story? I need your opinion! Please let me know because I got flamed lately and I'm very depressed now... Sigh...

A big thank you too my beta Ayane. Go read her stories under the pen name Blahnessmucho... and to all those who reviewed, thank you very much! I love reviews!

This chapter's question: **What do you think of Singapore? **

Till next time then...


	6. Chapter SIX

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Harry smiled and closed his eyes as Draco's warm breath tickled his neck. He instinctively tightened his arms around the warm body beside him. He buried his face in Draco's hair and took a big whiff.

"Potter, are you _sniffing_ my hair?" Draco said with a laugh.

"Of course not! Why would I want to sniff your hair?" Harry asked incredulously although his tone was full of playfulness.

Draco snorted. "Like hell you weren't," he said bluntly and snuggled deeper into Harry's arms.

"Oh fine, I was sniffing your hair. I couldn't resist your lovely hair that's so soft, so exquisite, so — perfect. Happy now?"

"You forgot to say wonderful, flawless, amazing, breathtaking, beautiful, —"

"And modest."

Draco lightly swatted Harry's hands away and leaned in to kiss Harry hard and full on the lips. Harry responded immediately to Draco's passionate kiss, groaning when Draco bit on his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. By that time Harry was lying on his back on the grass while Draco straddled him with a predatory smile on his face. The moon's pearly-white rays flowed through the dark night sky, illuminating Draco's features so that he appeared to be glowing.

"Horny too," Draco whispered beside Harry's ear, breath tickling Harry and causing Harry to shiver in pleasure.

"I know."

Without another word, Draco expertly undid Harry's shirt, pushing the material over Harry's creamy shoulders and tossing it aside carelessly. Then he took his shirt off until they were both topless.

"Draco, do you think people would see us?"

Draco looked over his back to see the magnificent Hogwarts castle standing strong and proud in the dark background. There were a few lit windows but generally the castle was quiet, its occupants asleep in the cool night. Harry and Draco were lying in the grass, somewhere near the lake. The moonlight shone on the tree, casting a shadow across the ground and shielding the lovers from any prying eyes.

"Don't think so. Do you care?"

"No," Harry laughed.

"Good," Draco replied and continues his assault on Harry's neck. "Because I won't stop even if you cared."

"Git."

"But you love me anyway," Draco stressed his point by biting gently on Harry's left earlobe.

Harry moaned loudly.

"Really, Potter. You need to learn to control yourself. Wouldn't want some halfwit to find us here, would we?" Draco asked teasingly.

Harry whimpered and closed his eyes when Draco took his glasses off and laid it on the grass carefully. Then he leaned down to kiss Harry's face lovingly, tracing his famous scar with feather light touches. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's slim waist and Draco collapsed on top of him.

"I love you," Harry whispered softly.

Almost too softly.

"Love you too, scarhead."

When Harry opened his eyes fully expecting to find Draco's familiar grey eyes looking back at him, he got a shock of his life when he found a pair of red, evil-looking eyes instead. The owner of the eyes was smirking at Harry and it was disturbing because he was smirking the Malfoy way.

"You- you-" Harry was at a lost of word suddenly but he recovered quickly and said, "Tom, I think it is best if you get off me NOW."

Voldemort looked furious at being called his old name and he said, "Tom is not for you to call, you insolent boy."

And suddenly Voldemort was off Harry and standing next to him, looking down at him. Harry felt very vulnerable lying on the cool grass, ridiculously naked and having a very noticeable hard-on in front of the man who murdered his parents and has repeatedly tried to kill him since he was eleven.

Harry stood up abruptly and quickly put on his clothes. Then he asked, "Where's Draco?"

"He is right behind you."

Harry turned around and his heart nearly stopped at what he saw. Draco was covered in his own blood. His previously unmarked skin was ruined by deep, nasty-looking gashes caused by a slashing spell. Draco did not scream or yell despite all this. But Harry could see that Draco was crying and suffering. The moonlight reflected on Draco's tears to form two silvery tracks on Draco's cheeks.

"This, Harry, is the punishment for betraying me."

"You sick fuck!"

"Crucio."

Draco's piercing scream filled the quiet school ground.

* * *

"Oi! Harry! Wake up, mate," Ron said sleepily and yawned loudly. 

"Ron?"

"Nightmare?"

Harry nodded silently.

"What did you dream about? You were thrashing around. I thought you were having a fit or something. Was it about You-Know-Who?"

Harry shook his head quickly and flushed. He hated lying to Ron but he didn't want to worry him unnecessarily. Besides, Ron already had enough trouble of his own to last him for this lifetime. Harry wouldn't want to burden him with his silly nightmare. It probably meant nothing.

And he could just imagine Ron's face when Harry told him about his nightmare. Eyes wide with a mixture of fear and worry, mouth slightly opened from the shock, cheeks flushed. _No, _Harry decided, _definitely shouldn't tell Ron._

"Go back to sleep, Ron. I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"Yea, I'm sure. Go on."

"Alright. Night, Harry."

"Night."

Harry stayed awake for the rest of the night.

* * *

The past two weeks had been hell for Harry. Snape hadn't bothered to brew the potions and so Harry was blind, helpless and pregnant. 

_Pregnant._

Harry had told his housemates all about the pregnancy the evening he got back from the infirmary. Yes, some of them were shocked as hell but it had gone rather well, with only a few insults and a dozen hexes thrown at him. _Cock-sucker. Filthy slut. _

Saying Ron was shocked would be an understatement. He was bloody furious at Harry for not telling him earlier. He flew into a rage when Harry refused to tell him who was the father of the child and he ignored Harry for two whole days before finally speaking to him again, albeit it never went more than two syllables.

Hermione was different and in a way Harry was surprised at how well she was taking the news. She was not shocked or angry. Instead, she was silent as she listened to all Harry had to say. Then she had wordlessly wrapped her arms around Harry and congratulated him on becoming a father.

As soon as Harry finished telling the Gryffindors about his condition, Hermione had cast a rather complex spell over all of them to prevent them from blabbing Harry's secret to other people, especially the Slytherins, who would no doubt pass the information on to Voldemort. The spell rendered all the Gryffindors in the room, except Harry, incapable of revealing his secret. They would remember it but they could not speak or reveal it in any way unless the spell was lifted.

Draco was a different matter altogether. Despite everything that Draco had done, Harry just couldn't find the energy to hate him anymore. The initial anger and hatred had changed along the way. It had changed into regret and a dull ache that Harry had tucked safely in his heart. It annoyed the hell out of Harry to admit it but he knew he couldn't deny it no matter how hard he tried.

_Draco was still very important to him._

No matter, Draco was obviously avoiding him. He had not heard Draco's voice for more than a week, not even in classes. And to make matters worse, Draco's presence was replaced by bloody Blaise Zabini, who couldn't keep his hands off Harry.

* * *

"Zabini, kindly refrain from openly ogling at Potter at the dining table. It's quite disgusting," Draco said crossly as he neatly dished some mashed potatoes onto his plate. 

"Aww, Draco, I just couldn't help it. Just look at him. Look at him! He's _gorgeous_. How could I have missed that all these years?"

Draco rolled his eyes and said, "Disgusting. Potter is the most hideous creature I've ever had the misfortune of laying my eyes on. _Just look at him._ His hair is always messy, his grin is lopsided, his horrible glasses and that scar on his forehead. _Ghastly_. Surely you can do better than that, Zabini."

"For someone who claims to hate him, you sure noticed a lot about Potter. Looks like you've been watching him quite a lot yourself too, Malfoy," said Blaise with narrowed eyes.

"Just being observant, is all."

Blaise seemed to be satisfied with Draco's answer because he dropped the subject and went back to raping Harry with his eyes.

"Do you think Potter's a virgin?" Blaise said suddenly, causing the girls around him to giggle.

Draco choked and quickly covered that with a cough.

"Zabini! We're eating, in case you haven't noticed that!" snapped Draco impatiently.

"I bet he's still a virgin," said Blaise dreamily, completely ignoring Draco.

_No he's not a virgin, you fuckwit!_ Draco wanted to scream at Blaise. _He lost his virginity to ME! Willingly. How dare you talk about him like he was some common tart! How dare you even speak about him in front of ME! _

Draco settled with an impatient nod.

"I'm going to get him, Draco."

Slightly alarmed by the determination in Blaise's eyes, Draco said flatly, "And how do you intend to do that?"

"You'll see. You'll see."

* * *

Mornings are horrible, especially if you're blind, helpless and pregnant. 

As Harry walked towards the Great Hall with Hermione and Ron on either side of him bickering about heavens know what, Harry felt a sense of foreboding settling at the pit of his stomach. _There's something wrong. I know there must be something wrong today._

"Harry! Are you okay? You kinda spaced out a little there," Ron observed.

Harry nodded.

"By the way, we're nearly at the steps. Be careful."

As soon as he set foot in the Great Hall, Harry knew immediately that something was wrong. The usual chatter and laughter was missing. Instead, the hall was eerily silent and Harry had a feeling that it was all about of him. Beside him, Hermione and Ron were silent too. Then, Hermione leaned over and whispered, "Do you know what all this is about, Harry?"

Harry shook his head and began walking to the Gryffindor table.

Several catcalls broke out and the table at the extreme left started laughing loudly. _Slytherins._ Harry ignored them but when he sat down in between Ron and Hermione, coughs that sounded suspiciously like_ Slytherin's slut _and_ traitor _began appearing too.

Harry felt blood drained away from his face and he began trembling uncontrollably. _So they've finally found out who's the father._ Harry thought sullenly.

"Harry, there are some photographs of you and Malfoy, erm, having relations," Hermione whispered uncomfortably into his ears. Harry doesn't need eyes to know that Hermione was probably blushing like mad when she said that.

"Harry, I want to know the truth. Is Malfoy the father of your child?" her voice had dropped to a whisper so soft that it was barely audible.

"I- I-,"

Ron stood up suddenly and left the table without another word.

"Ron!" Hermione and Harry called out together and whispers broke out around the hall at the fall out of the Golden Trio.

Harry sighed heavily and buried his head in his arms. _Why must everything go wrong? I already lost Draco. Please don't let me lose Ron too. I won't be able to take it. It's too much. I must leave this place and escape from all this._

"Harry, please tell me the truth. Is _Malfoy _the father?"

"Hey! Malfoy! Tell us, was Potter a good fuck?"

"Yeah, did he moan and beg you to bugger him like the slut that he is?"

Everybody in the hall except the Gryffindors and the professors started laughing and Harry wanted to die then.

"SILENCE," Dumbledore bellowed.

Harry stood up quickly and left the hall without another word, silent tears flowing down his cheeks.

* * *

A/N: First off, a big thank you to my beta Ayane. Second, a big thank you to all of you who bothered to wait. I know it's been such a long time but I hope it was worth the wait. Remember to drop me a review! I'll really really appreciate it.

Anyway, question for this chapter. Happy or sad ending?

Answer my question! Alright, till next time then...


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life.

* * *

Chapter Seven (Un-betaed)

Harry ran through the halls of Hogwart's, barely noticing where he was going. His face was burning and he rubbed a hand over his face to wipe away the angry tears. He no longer wore his glasses. After all, why would you need glasses when you can't even see a single thing? He ran, and ran, and he didn't stop until he found himself in an unfamiliar section of the castle that appeared to be empty.

He heard the school bell ring and sighed in relief. Everyone was supposed to be in class so he wouldn't have to worry about people bothering him. Come to think of it, he was supposed to be in Potions class too but right now, Harry really couldn't give a flying fuck if he was given a month's worth of detention, suspended or expelled for skipping Snape's class. All he wanted was some private time to sort out his thoughts about what happened in the hall.

Draco hadn't bothered to defend him at all. He had sat there silently and let people make fun of Harry. Harry's heart clenched painfully and he felt the hot burning begin in his eyes again. _Don't cry, Harry. Don't you fucking cry! If this is what Draco wants to do, so be it. GET OVER HIM, HARRY!_

Harry swallowed hard and muttered, "Right. Get over him. Get over Draco. I don't love him at all. Hell, I don't even like him."

"Well, look what we have here. Poor lovesick Potter trying to convince himself that he's not in love with the Slytherin Prince. Aww, how cute."

"Who is it?" Harry demanded, whirling around violently.

He heard the intruder's footsteps coming towards him and instinctively took a few steps back. He tensed noticeably when his back hit the cool stone wall.

"Whoever you are, GO AWAY!"

The intruder laughed lightly at Harry's obvious panic. If Harry wasn't blind, he would have seen how the person's eyes were glinting manically while looking at him.

"Ah, what can you do to me now, dear Harry?"

"Go to hell!" Harry shouted angrily.

Then Harry was suddenly slammed up against the cold stone wall and somebody's lips were on him. He couldn't move at all. That person was gripping his wrists too tightly and Harry let out a groan which was unfortunately mistaken for a moan of pleasure by his attacker.

"Like that, didn't you? Like it a bit rough?"

Harry struggled, trying to free himself from the wall, but he was held tightly against the wall by his attacker. "Let go of me, you bastard!" Harry wrenched his hand away to wipe away the vile taste in his mouth.

"That's not very nice, is it, pet?"

"I'm NOT YOUR FUCKING PET!"

"Suit yourself."

The person ground his hips against Harry's and then plunged a hand down the front of Harry's trousers. He took Harry's cock in his hand and began to knit it firmly. Meanwhile, Harry was trying to get away again but he was pinned up against the wall by the boy's body.

Harry began to tremble with fear as he finally realized what his attacker wanted from him. "Please, no. Don't do this to me."

"Don't be shy, Harry. See, you're enjoying this. Don't deny yourself pleasure like that!" he said with mock kindness.

He kissed Harry wetly again and Harry whimpered. "Don't."

"You're right. We shouldn't."

Harry sighed in relief and relaxed against the wall.

"We shouldn't do this here. We should go to somewhere private so that no one interrupts us," the person said nastily after a while.

Harry tried to push his attacker away but his attacker was having none of that.

"_Stupefy_."

* * *

"Urgh! Bloody Creevy! Wait till I get my hands on that little bugger. I'm going to shove his damn camera up his fucking arse!" huffed Draco as he walked to Snape's class.

He was furious, to say the least. He didn't even want to think about what his father would do to him once he got home. That was one of the main reasons why he broke up with Harry in the first place. Harry and he were from two very different worlds and they were brought up in such different ways. This coupled with the pressure of Harry being pregnant finally pushed Draco over the edge and caused him to break up with Harry.

Draco walked into the classroom with dignity despite the catcalls that were directed at him. He sat in his usual seat in front of the class and waited for Snape to come. He felt a pair of eyes watching him and turned around to find Granger looking at him strangely. He sneered at her and mouthed _mudblood _before turning around again.

But he felt uneasy and guilty doing that. He had stopped being a jerk to Harry's friends since they got together and the horrible feeling he got when he was being mean to Granger just made him realize how much Harry had influenced him despite what Draco thinks.

He couldn't get Harry's image out of his mind. The way his beautiful eyes turned glossy with tears. The way his lower lips trembled and his cheeks flushed. The way he clenched his fist until his knuckles turned white. He could never forget how defeated yet strangely determined Harry looked when he was humiliated in front of the whole school and Draco didn't do anything to save him.

_It was as if Harry finally had had enough of their fucked up relationship._

Draco sighed when that thought registered. Truth be told, he never wanted to break up with Harry. Harry was the only person that remotely understood him and Draco would hate to lose him. If only he wasn't Draco Malfoy and Harry wasn't Harry Potter. And then there was the fact that Harry was pregnant. He really didn't want the damn kid. Sure, it was Harry's and his but he just wasn't ready to make such a big commitment. _Yet._

He absently scanned the classroom and was disappointed when he couldn't find Harry. Of course, Draco didn't expect him to show up after the Great Hall incident but that didn't stop Draco from wishing that Harry would show up after all. He quickly scanned the room again and was mildly disturbed by the fact that another person wasn't in the room too. It couldn't be. Or could it?

Without further ado, Draco grabbed his books and set out to find Colin Creevy.

* * *

"Ow…"

"Finally up, pet?"

"Get the hell away from me, you freak!" Harry said through his throbbing headache.

"Ow!" Harry cried out when he received a sharp smack on his bottom. The smacking, unfortunately, didn't stop there and Harry endured another twenty slaps before a hand gently caressed his abused buttocks.

"No need to be so nasty, dear Harry."

Harry refused to speak this time and he turned his head away from where he assumed his attacker was.

"Well then, since you're so uncooperative, you leave me no choice but to do this the _hard_ way."

As naïve as Harry was, he didn't miss the emphasis on _hard_ or how dirty it sounded coming out from the evil prick's mouth. Just as he couldn't miss the rustling of fabric that signaled to him that his attacker was undressing.

The next thing he knew his whole body was being pinned against the cool stone wall by his attacker. His clothes were ripped off violently and his attacker's nails scraped his skin and caused him to cry out in pain. But that only served to excite his attacker more because he started to rub his hardened length against Harry's naked skin.

Harry started to panic and really struggled but the person pressed even harder. His attacker then took out his wand and performed a full body bind on Harry. Harry was dumped face first onto a soft bed and then a weight was on top of him again. The attacker's sharp nails dug into his flesh painfully and there was nothing Harry could do to make the situation better. He couldn't scream for help. He couldn't fight off his attacker. Worse of all he couldn't protect his child.

Harry was roughly turned on his back and was kissed again. Not only was his mouth violated, the attacker's hands roamed every inch of his skin that was reachable. Dread filled Harry's whole being.

"What is this?" A pair of hands landed on Harry's stomach.

_Oh my God. No. No. Please. Anything but this. Don't let him find out about the baby. Please._

"Oh, is our Golden Boy _pregnant_ with Draco Malfoy's child? Aww, how sweet…"

The hands continued to stay at Harry's abdomen and they started to press lightly. There was no way anybody would miss the fact that Harry was pregnant. Harry's bump was quite obviously a 'pregnant bump".

"No matter, I'm going to fuck you whether you're pregnant or not."

Harry's legs were pushed back against his chest and something blunt and hard was at his entrance. He braced himself from what was sure to come but it did not. Then without warning, the person thrust forward and buried himself inside Harry.

Harry screamed. The pain was so intense that he managed to scream out although he was still under the body bind. Tears ran down his face.

"Oh yes, scream, you dirty slut! How dare you let Draco Malfoy fuck you? You're mine! Even the bastard in you is mine!"

Harry continued to sob. The pain was making him dizzy.

"Fucking whore." He moaned, pulled out completely and slammed in again.

Then, with a loud grunt, he came.

* * *

Draco was inside the old charms classroom with Colin Creevy. Draco's wand was digging into Colin's throat and the younger boy was whimpering pathetically.

"Who was it!" demanded Draco.

"I- I can't tell you."

"Who the fuck was it!" Draco asked again and pressed his wand harder into Colin's neck.

"Please… Malfoy…"

"I'll spare your wretched life if you tell me who asked for the photos."

"You won't- won't dare."

"You'd rather die defending a person who hurt your precious hero?"

"He'll kill me if I tell you, Malfoy. You can't do anything to me," Colin said defiantly.

"Try me. Cruc-"

"Wait! Stop! It- it was Blaise Zabini."

A/N: Hiya! It's me again. Another new chapter so yea, as usual, tell me what you think. Thanks to everybody who reviewed. Many of you are peobably going to kill me but I need some time to get thenext chapter or The Biggest Lie out. It WILL be out. That's for sure. But I would really appreciate it if you guys don't give up on me. I already have everything planned out. It's just that I have no desire to write it out. It's a terrible feeling. Trust me!

I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Treat it as an early Christmas gift because I won't get access to the computer on Christmas day. Merry Christmas everybody!


End file.
